my body when it is with your body
by closingdoors
Summary: 'There's a fire in her veins, licking through her and setting her body alight.' COMPLETE.


**Rated T, but do let me know if you think this should be bumped up to an M. I've never written anything like this before, this is a bit of an experiment for me.  
**

* * *

_i like my body when it is with your_  
_ body. It is so quite new a thing._  
_ Muscles better and nerves more.  
- i like my body when it is with your body, e e cummings**  
**_

* * *

There's a fire in her veins, licking through her and setting her body alight. Kate sighs, gripping his forearms desperately as she tilts her head back and feels the flat of his tongue slide across her neck.

"Castle." It's a mix between a groan and a sigh, but it seems to get through to him, as his teasing touch falls away and he grips her hips tightly, pulling their bodies flush together.

At some point her legs turn to jelly, because she's falling, falling back onto the bed and he's right there above her, relentless. His fingers brush the taut skin of her stomach briefly but then he's tugging her shirt from her, cupping her shoulders and then slipping her bra straps down them, tongue following his hands and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She loves this, them, they're just so _good_ at the way things flow between them, the way their bodies fit together like two pieces of a complex puzzle.

* * *

"Kate." Castle sighs into her skin, somewhere by her clavicle, she thinks.

But then her hands find the angle of his jaw, pulls him back over her so that their lips meet lazily, tongues twining so sloppily in the early morning and she can't quite keep up but she just knows that she _really _doesn't mind anymore that he woke her up at 4am for this.

* * *

He finds her curled in a ball in the shower, naked and vulnerable, shivering despite the fact that the water pounding against her skin burns.

"Kate, oh..."

Instead of finishing his sentence, Castle clambers into the shower with her, fully clothed and falling down onto his knees before her. He pauses for a moment, hands hovering above her knees until she raises her head limply, meeting his eyes with her own sad ones.

In one swift movement, he has his hands beneath her thighs and is yanking her up with him, slamming her into the tiles. She gasps, and briefly means to protest because she's so tired and so upset right now and she doesn't want to wake up tomorrow with bruises on her thighs and shoulder blades, but then he wraps her legs around him for her and presses himself right against where she needs him most, and that thought leaves her brain entirely.

"Castle... Help me forget, Castle..." She sobs, ripping his soaking shirt from his skin as he presses a bruising kiss to her lips.

"I love you. I love you, Kate." He chants, mouth hot and wet at her collarbone, fingers trailing down to between her legs as her nails dig crescents into his shoulder blades.

* * *

Even now, one year and three months into this relationship, he still makes her head spin with those feather-light touches across her thighs, the teeth that graze the slope of her neck. He can still make her giggle like no other man has in this situation; he can still make her forget that the world outside of them exists.

It's like that now, a mix of giggling and intense as her fingers find his belt before they tumble down onto the bed, Kate falling on top.

His hand is up her top, teasing despite her protests, so she tugs lightly on his ear with her teeth in the way she knows he likes.

Because, of course, she knows his body better than her own by now, just as he knows hers. Castle may well drive her crazy with his teasing, but she can give just as good as she gets.

In more ways than one.

When he gasps, followed by a growl and blowing a playful raspberry to her skin, she laughs brightly.

Amidst her giggles and somewhere between the time it takes for her to divest him of his clothes and him to tackle her bra, she sighs an "I love you, Castle."

He stills, and she groans in disappointment, aching for his touch, longing to become one with him. Sometimes she just needs him, like she so badly needs to be the blood that runs through his veins, mixing with the ink and their story and blood red love.

"You what?"

His fingers are hovering just above the place she needs him most.

"I love you." She tells him honestly, a little stunned by it herself. Of course, she's always known, even before they were together; but the words would never come whenever she needed them most. Apart from now, apparently. "Oh, _God_, Castle, I love you so much." She whispers fiercely, leaning down and lips clashing with his.

Sometime later, as her back arches and her gasp echoes across their room, she can't remember a time when she didn't love him.


End file.
